La colère des anges
by lana8
Summary: c'est l'histoire de la petite fille de dumbledore qui entre en 5ème année à Poudlard et elle vit plein d'aventures en compagnie de ces amis, qui sont le fameux trio d'Harry Ron et Hermione...


1. La petite fille du directeur  
  
C'était un Lundi comme n'importe quel autre Lundi de vacances mais ce Lundi là, Linda n'allait pas l'oublier. Comme tous les jours depuis le début des vacances, elle traîna un peu au lit puis se leva, déjeuna et alla chercher le courrier. Il y avait quatre lettres, une pour son père et toute les autres pour elle dont une de Krystelle une de ses amies qui passait ses vacances vers St Raphaël. Et une autre de Claire sa meilleure amie qui avait dû déménager au début de l'été été à cause du travail de son père. Cette pensée lui fit un pincement au coeur, depuis le temps qu'elles étaient amies se séparer avait été un déchirement douloureux. Cependant la troisième lettre lui remonta le moral, elle était de son grand- père, le seul qui lui restait d'ailleurs, elle ne le connaissait pas très bien car il vivait quelque part au Royaume-Uni, mais chacune de ses visites avait été un moment de pur bonheur surtout qu'à chaque fois il lui ramenait des cadeaux tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres mais c'est pour ça qu'elle les aimait tant.  
  
Linda lue les deux premières lettres, elle était heureuse d'avoir enfin de leurs nouvelles mais malheureusement elle ne les verrait plus beaucoup car dans une semaine elle partait pour l'Angleterre étudier à Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Elle avait en effet découvert au début de l'été que sa mère était une sorcière et qu'elle aussi en était une par la même occasion. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs comment ses parents avaient fait pour lui cacher ça aussi longtemps. Elle avait appris également que l'on appelait les personnes qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs "Moldu", elle aimait bien ce mot "moldu". Sa mère lui avait beaucoup parlé de Poudlard avec un enthousiasme peu dissimulé et elle était vraiment pressée de découvrir les fantômes, les passages secrets ainsi que la distribution du courrier par les hiboux, mais en même temps elle avait peur car elle ne connaissait personne. Un sentiment de malaise s'empara d'elle surtout qu'elle rentrait en cinquième année alors qu'elle n'avait pas fait les quatre précédentes. Heureusement, le directeur, rencontré quelque jours plus tôt avait réussi à la rassurer en lui disant que tous se passerai pour le mieux et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Quelque chose inspirait confiance chez cette homme c'est pour cette raison qu'elle l'avait cru. La veille de la rentrée elle partit donc accompagnée de sa mère pour Londres d'où elle prendrait le train qui la mènerai jusqu'à l'école le lendemain. Durant le voyage elle se posa beaucoup de questions sur Poudlard et sur les sorciers en général car bien que sa mère soit une sorcière elle vivait comme les moldus. A son arrivée à Londres Linda et sa mère descendirent à l'hôtel où elles passèrent une nuit calme pour l'une, et tourmentée par l'angoisse et la peur pour l'autre. Le lendemain elles arrivèrent en avance à la gare car il y avait beaucoup de monde (" il fallait s'y attendre" lui avait dit sa mère ), et elles durent faire un parcours du combattant pour aller jusqu'à la voie 9¾ . Linda se demanda où pouvait se trouver cette voie car elle ne voyait que la 9 et la 10 mais pas de 9¾. Sa mère lui expliqua alors :  
  
-Il te suffit de marcher droit sur la barrière sans t'arrêter, tu verras que tu vas passer à travers. Ne t'inquiète pas je te suis.  
  
Linda s'exécuta et commença à avancer vers la barrière avec une certaine appréhension car elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'elle allait se prendre le mur mais elle continua à marcher quand même et d'un seul coup elle se retrouva dans un autre endroit, sur la fameuse voie 9¾. Bien qu'il ne soit que 10h45 , beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà présents , quand elle passa à côté d'eux ils l'a dévisagèrent tous. Linda fut soudain prise de panique , pourquoi la regardait-on comme ça peut-être s'était-elle trompée de quai. Heureusement pour elle sa maman arriva et lui dit que c'était normal que tous le monde la regarde car personne ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. Sa mère devant partir pour aller travailler dû la laisser, Linda se dépêcha donc de monter dans le train pour ne plus subir tous ces regards surpris et interrogateurs. Elle alla voir si les cabines du fond du train était libres car c'était à cet endroit là qu'elle serait la plus tranquille. Par chance celle du fond l'était alors elle s'y installa. De là elle voyait tous se qui se passait sur le quai, c'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'au niveau vestimentaire les sorciers n'étaient pas si différents des moldus. Bientôt tous les élèves montèrent et dans un grand ébranlement le train partit. Quelques minutes après le départ elle entendit des voix et des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient et qui laissèrent bientôt place à trois personnes, une fille aux cheveux châtains, un garçon tous roux et un autre brun avec des lunettes et des yeux verts étincelants. Ils eurent comme tous le monde l'air surpris de la voir mais ils vinrent s'asseoir malgré tout. La fille pris la parole:  
  
-Salut, tu es une nouvelle je suppose?  
  
-Oui, lui répondit Linda, je m'appelle Linda Dillon.  
  
-Enchantée de te connaître, répondit-elle moi c'est Hermione Granger et lui c'est Ron Weasley... dit-elle en désignant le rouquin qui était à côté d'elle.  
  
-..Et moi c'est Harry Potter, dit le garçon brun. La fille repris:  
  
-Dis moi tu m'as l'air d'être bien vielle pour une première année!  
  
-Je ne suis pas en première année, je vais entrer en cinquième année...  
  
-Ca alors nous aussi, s'exclama Ron.  
  
Harry poursuivit:  
  
-Mais alors comment se fait-il qu'on ne t'ai jamais vu, tu étais dans une autre école de sorcellerie?  
  
-Non j'étais dans une école normale... de moldu  
  
-C'est bizarre que tu entre en cinquième année alors, constata Ron.  
  
-Je sais, ça me fait drôle à moi aussi, j'ai peur de ne savoir rien faire mais Dumbledore m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter car tout ça s'arrangerait donc je lui fais confiance en espérant qu'il ai raison.  
  
-Si Dumbledore a dit ça tu peux être sûre que c'est vrai, repris Harry, mais comment le connais-tu?  
  
-C'est mon grand-père, dit alors Linda.  
  
Les trois autres se regardèrent éberlués:  
  
-Quoi ? dirent-ils en coeur  
  
-C'est mon grand-père, je suis sa petite fille, répéta-t-elle.  
  
-Oh ben ça alors ! s'écria Ron, je ne savais pas qu'il avait des enfants !  
  
-Pourquoi vous avez l'air si étonnés ?  
  
-Et bien c'est sûrement parce que tu viens de nous dire que tu es la petite- fille du directeur de notre école ! dit Harry  
  
-Si vous le dites, continua Linda.  
  
Ayant vu ce que cette nouvelle avait provoqué chez ses nouveaux amis, Linda leur pria de garder le secret car elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'en dirai tout le reste de l'école. La conversation s'orienta ensuite sur Poudlard et sur le monde sorcier dont Linda n'avait que très peu entendu parler. Suivit ensuite le Quidditch, sujet favori des deux garçons. Ils tentèrent d'ailleurs, avec grand mal, d'en expliquer les règles à Linda qui finit par comprendre quand Hermione intervint pour dire en quelques mots ce que les garçons avaient tenté de dire pendant une heure. 


End file.
